Mantel
Description Lord Mantel was the stubborn and headstrong leader of Planet Rock, arrogant and overconfident of his world's military might, he became a grudging and unenthusiastic member of the Alliance despite his belief that the Beast Planet posed no real threat. History At some point long before the start of the series, Mantel presumably passed the Foundation of the Soul and became King of Rock. Ever since, he's been the most adamant, xenophobic supporter of the resource wars, believing all other worlds to be inferior to the supreme military might of Rock. He aggressively campaigned against the other worlds of the Cluster for their resources, despite the heavy casualties the raiders suffered as a consequence, for that was the warring planets' way of life. Season 1 By the start of the series, he had appointed Jade, one of his elite Ivory Quarriors, as his Captain of the Guard. When the Beast Drones massacred an army of his best Miners and Quarriors during a failed raid of Planet Ice, its sole survivor, Graveheart, tried to convince him the only way to fight the Forces of the Beast was to join the other worlds in an Alliance against it. Mantel refused, arrogantly believing Rock and its Battle Moons could handle the Beast Planet on their own, and exiled Graveheart for it. Although not exiled herself, Jade left with him for a while. After Tekla recovered, she showed Mantel footage of Tek's sister planet, Water, after its inhabitants converted it into a massive weapon. They fired everything they had at the Beast Planet, but it didn't stop the Beast from devouring their world, or hers. Unfortunately, this did not successfully prove the futility of any one planet standing against the Beast alone to Lord Mantel, and he still refused to join the Alliance. So Femur, Pelvus, Tekla, and Voxx hatched a plan together to steal the Battle Moons, with Femur claiming it was an attempt to sway Mantel and get the moons on their side against the Beast. But Femur double-crossed her and stole the moons for himself. While she and Graveheart did recover them in time to thwart a Beast Drone attack on Rock, the theft made Mantel more disillusioned with the Alliance than ever, and he sent them all away. During the Alliance's battle against Remora, Jade convinced Mantel to commit the moons to their fight by agreeing to eventually betray the Alliance to his control in return, which they referred to in later episodes as their "bargain". The Battle Moons were vital in destroying Remora, but the Beast Planet destroyed two of them shortly afterwards. Season 2 When Tekla and Zera discovered Planet Ice's World Engine, they shared this information with the rest of the Cluster worlds, allowing Rock's World Engine to be discovered and put under Lord Mantel's control. When Planet Fire was consumed by the Beast Planet, Mantel begrudgingly allowed its people to evacuate to the Battle Moons. After Emperor Femur and Pelvus came to Mantel to help Planet Bone rejoin the Alliance, the Lord ordered them executed. Fortunately, Pelvus predicted this, and rigged himself with enough explosives to take out everyone in the throne room. So Mantel had them beaten instead, then kicked them out, forcing them to appeal to the other leaders. After Captain Blaze and his men stole Battle Moon 5 and took Femur with them, Mantel ordered Jade to retake the moon by any means necessary, even if it meant firing on it or killing Femur. After the Battle Moon was returned undamaged, Cryos was able to convince Mantel not to punish Blaze and his men for stealing it. But soon afterward, Mantel privately called Jade and asked her if she was finally ready to fulfill her end of their bargain, and she was. Mantel wondered how strong the Alliance really is... When Tekla spearheaded a plan to fly the Alliance into a cloud nebula, Mantel was angry with it because they'd be flying blind there. When Tekla explained to him that she'd made Tek-based modifications to their worlds' sensors that would allow them to navigate through the nebula and escape the Beast Planet, he was somewhat assuaged. When Planet Fire and the Vizier seemingly reappeared, the Vizier convinced Mantel to send his people there. But he and the planet turned out to be fakes made of Null Matter, and after they exploded, Mantel traveled through the nebula with the Alliance to safety. When the Prison Planet reappeared in Alliance space, Mantel sent Jade on a mission to not only scout it out, but also tell him alone before anyone else. By this time, she had already given him her Data Crystal containing all of the Alliance's defense codes, fulfilling her end of the bargain. When Jade and Graveheart traveled to the Prison Planet, and it disappeared, Mantel assumed they were lost for good, and that searching for them and the rest of the scouting party was a futile waste of time. With Graveheart gone, Mantel wanted Tekla to surrender control of the Alliance to him, but she and all the other leaders refused, except Pelvus. So when Beast Drone ships suddenly reappeared in Alliance space, Mantel used Jade's Data Crystal to paralyze the Alliance fleet, leaving them sitting ducks as the Beast Ships picked them off one by one. He forced Tekla to give him control of the Alliance to save the fleet. Once he reactivated them, the Alliance fleet drove them off, and told the remaining leaders such when he summoned them to his throne room. Pyrus knew their retreat was just to lure the fleet in, but Mantel believed it was because they feared him. Believing he could end the war himself, Mantel launched a full-scale assault on the Beast Planet, utilizing all three Battle Moons and the entire Rock fleet, but not the other planets' ships. The attack did no damage to the Beast Planet, and left Rock defenseless. Blokk launched an attack on Rock with his Beast Armada, massacring countless Quarriors and storming the throne room. As his Quarriors fell one by one to the Beast Drones, Mantel finally heeded Pyrus's pleas to retreat the Battle Moons and save all his people on them. Finally, he challenged Blokk to one-on-one combat, and Tekla gave him a Forcefield Generator to give him a fighting chance against him. Unfortunately, it was not enough, for Blokk hit the generator, rendering Mantel vulnerable. When he tried to take Jade's Data Crystal as a trophy, Mantel smashed it in a final act of defiance. Then, Blokk impaled Mantel with his claws, killing him. He declared, "The king is dead. Long live the Beast!" Since he was wearing a Forcefield Generator when he was killed, his body did not disappear like most of the Beast Force's victims, allowing him to have a proper funeral where his body was cremated and "returned to the dust" of Planet Rock. Appearances #Behold, the Beast (first mentioned) #On the Rocks #Born in fire (mentioned) #Rock and Ruin #Uneasy Hangs the Head (mentioned, flashback) #Ragnarok, Part 2 (mentioned) #Period of Adjustment #Blaze of Glory #Girls Night Out (portrait) #Embers of the Past #Divided We Stand #Nor Iron Bars a Cage #Death of a King #Ascension (Funeral) Equipment * Royal Mace * Data Crystal * Forcefield Generator * Battle Moons See Also * View more images of Lord Mantel Category:Characters Category:The Alliance Category:Planet Rock Category:Voiced by Blu Mankuma Category:Dead Characters Category:Kings Category:Males